Beyond the Mirror
by SilverMoonPhantom
Summary: When you make a contract with a Death God, it's going to be fulfilled. They don't like having a debt.  After all, there must be balance in all things. Symmetry, if you will.   No pairings


Soul Eater / Naruto.

Behind the Mirror.

**Konoha**

Even in times of peace, there were people who fell ill, or had unfortunate accidents.

Especially in a ninja village, where pre-teens were expected to wield razor-sharp weaponry while leaping across rooftops, or create fire and lightning from thin air. Not to mention arsenals of hair-trigger explosive tags, and speeds that could approach the sound barrier.

Even with the regulations and segregated training areas for shinobi, it was a wonder that there were so few civilians killed through accidents or techniques gone awry.

A few unfortunate injuries did occur, and the medical staff occasionally needed some help with the nastier cases.

It was one of those days, and the legendary medic/ hokage was feeling a bit run down.

The mechanical cleaning before and after a patient was beginning to feel like a mindless activity. Her body simply went through the actions without really registering thought.

A small spark of bizarre energy from directly in front of her.

Long-honed instincts jerked her hands up into a blocking position, even before her mind could process what she felt.

Movement and light came from directly in front of her, and her fist shot out automatically.

With a crunch, it met the fragile glass of the bathroom mirror.

A small bit of blood welled up from her still-dripping hands, mixing into a pale pink.

Stock still, Tsunade felt like a tightly wound spring as she carefully scanned her surroundings. There were no chakra signatures in the room, though she could already tell ANBU were converging on her position in response to the shattering glass.

She drew her arm back slowly, her reflection staring back from different fragments. The expected, sharp sound of one of the shards slipping and crashing against tiles.

The ANBU were just outside the bathroom door now, waiting for any indication that they interfere.

Suddenly, a clear bell-like sound rang out across the bathroom, a split second before cloaked guards entered the room. A protective shield had been erected before the cloth of their oufits even had time to settle.

The tone slowly faded, replaced by a faint, rippling glow emanating from one of the mirrors on the far end.

A small twitch of the finger was the only sign needed before two of the five broke away and circled around to the glowing mirror.

At first, the surface seemed like a single colored sheen, with ripples spreading across as if it were the surface of a pond under light rain.

The one with a cat-like mask cautiously approached it, already prepared to teleport out.

Suddenly, the glow vanished, replaced by the image of a bright blue sky.

"Hey guys! Whazzup!"

A loud, joking voice suddenly rang out from the mirror, and the blue was replaced by a white mask containing a bottomless black eye. It pulled back, to show a cartoonish skull mask surrounded by strange black cloth.

It bobbed around as the voice continued.

"It seems like someone made a contract with me a while back, but things have been so busy, I haven't been able to complete the deal! Sor-ry~"

A man with shaggy red hair stood in the background, leaning against a pillar of what looked like a long row of guillotines. He didn't seem to be paying much attention to the conversation.

"So! I'm sending my son to finish the job. Aside from food and housing, he wont require any compensation, since the contract's completion will be payment enough."

"Now hold on a second!"

Tsunade strode forward, into the line of sight of this strange masked figure.

"Who are you, and what contract are you talking about? Explain yourself!"

She was still stiff, and her body had never shifted out of battle-ready mode. She had no recollection of this man, even though he seemed perfectly at-ease about communicating with her through a woman's bathroom mirror.

The masked man leaned back, jolly laughter echoing around the bathroom.

"Why, aren't you a feisty one! Relaaaax~ I've got stuff to do, so my kiddo will explain things properly when he gets there. See ya!"

The mirror abruptly shut off, sound and light completely absent.

Three ANBU and their 5th Hokage stared at their own reflection.

"The hell was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Death Room<strong>

"But whyyyyyyyyyy~"

Patty tugged on Kid's sleeve, face twisted into a heavy pout. The young reaper sighed, looking at a corner of the room to avoid her gaze.

"I'm sorry, but Father won't allow it. This place doesn't have firearms, so you'll only be in danger if I take you along, and you can't transform."

Liz interjected, frowning.

"Without us, how will you defend yourself? I mean, I know you're a reaper, but-"

"Relax, guys. You know I'm not weak without you."

He turned to face them both.

"If anything happens, I'll call Father, and he'll send reinforcements."

"I still don't like this..."

"I'll be back soon."

The Thomson sisters sighed in unison, grabbing on to their reaper meister and squeezing him in a hug. For a moment, his arms hung limp, before he reached up and reached around their backs and shifting them slightly to the left.

"If you're going to hug me, at least do it symmetrically."

His mumble was quiet, but they could both hear his words twisted by a smile. They both hugged tighter.

The moment was broken by someone clearing their throat.

Kid pulled back from his weapons, turning to look over his shoulder to see his father flashing him a blocky peace sign.

"It's about time to leave~ The longer the portal stays open, the less accurate it becomes!"

Kid gave the sisters once last pat on the shoulder, before stepping toward his father's tall mirror.

The surface was rippling and glowing like it normally would for a call, with thin lines of electricity chattering across the surface at random intervals.

As he approached, the feeling of static increased dramatically, his father's soul wavelength saturating the old artifact. It was rather comforting.

"Don't forget to call back tonight with an update~"

Kid nodded and stepped forward, the reflective surface sparking brighter and swallowing his figure in an instant.

Liz, Patty and Lord Death stood under cloud-dotted skies for a few minutes, watching the mirror die back down to the normal reflective gleam.

"Well, back to class you two~ I'll summon you when he's due to call."

The two nodded, and turned to leave. Their footsteps were quiet on the Death Room's hard packed floor. Just before the exit, Liz paused.

Her sister turned around, making a small noise of question.

"I just..."

She sighed again, ruffling the hair on the back of her head.

"It's just..."

"What is it? Kid's gone on missions like this before he met us, you know."

Liz grabbed her sister's hat and ruffled her hair with the other, ignoring the cry of protest.

"Whatever, it's nothing."

Liz hooked her sister's hat back on, walking onward while the blond tried to comb hair back into place with her fingers, moaning about the unfairness of it all.

* * *

><p>End of chapter one!<p>

I've kinda wanted to do a Naruto crossover, ever since I made the connection between having a Shinigami, Souls and Black*Star. (Who is basically a ninja) I considered having Black*Star be the main character, but that would turn into an obnoxious-fest between himself and Naruto, so I'm trying to dodge that bullet. (Although, his father looks remarkably like Kakashi, soooo... I'm reaaaally tempted to make a kakashi-is-his-uncle fic)

This'll take place a few months after Tsunade agrees to be the Hokage, but before the 3-year jump. There won't be much Canon storyline in here, so don't worry about me starting to quote directly from the manga as I make scenes. (That always annoys me hardcore when people do that)

If anyone didn't catch on... the half-completed contract was from that one time when the 3rd Hokage summoned Shinigami to get Orochimaru's soul, but only grabbed a chunk of his soul from his arms.

They expect the mission to be an easy one, because really, who can survive for long with only half a soul?

As far as Soul Eater goes...

I've watched the Anime, and I'm about halfway through finishing the manga.

This will probably only be a oneshot, since It was only a little spark of an idea.

**If someone wants to continue this, Just drop me a PM, and let me know!**


End file.
